


Moments Like This

by SleepingAshes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingAshes/pseuds/SleepingAshes
Summary: “You know...if we’re like family then that means I get a free pass to annoy you whenever I want.”“You already do that.”“Yeah but now I don’t gotta be scared of taking it too far. I can do whatever I want cuz you can’t get rid of family so easily.” Jesse said, smirking.“Is that a threat?” Fareeha asked, raising an eyebrow.“Oh definitely.”There was a moment of silence before the two moved in unison, grabbing the couch pillows and launching them at each other.





	Moments Like This

Jesse sighed as he walked through HQ aimlessly. Gabriel was in a meeting with Jack, that seemed to be going great seeing as it’s taken an hour already. He didn’t have a clue what they were talking about for so long but he hoped it was damn important seeing as he had better things to do than wait around all day for them.

He sighed, turning a corner and finding his way into HQ’s common room. It seemed everyone was busy with something as it was virtually empty. Jesse noticed Reinhardt and Fareeha watching TV together and strolled on in.

“Hey,” He said, making his presence known.

Fareeha waved, eyes not turning from the television. Reinhardt gave him a big smile though,

“Hello Jesse!”

Jesse took a seat on the couch next to Fareeha and looked at what was on. Some old cartoon it seemed, Jesse certainly had no idea what it was.

“Giant robots fighting. Cool.” He commented.

“It’s more than robot fighting.” Fareeha said quickly, “This show is a classic, it’s got a lot more to do with the human mind than robots.”

“I admit I don’t get it myself, but it’s been a good watch so far.” Reinhardt mentioned.

“You just haven’t seen it from the beginning.” Freeha said shrugging, pulling at the sleeves of her sweater. “It’s a good watch, I recommend it.”

“Well it seems I’ll be having more free time soon so I’ll be able to do that.” Reinhardt mumbled, not seeming bitter, just a bit disappointed. “Ah, that reminds me. I have an appointment with Angela soon. I should get going.”

“Good luck.”

Reinhardt thanked Fareeha for her time, then left to get to his appointment so he wasn’t late. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“Everything ok with him? I know he’s gettin older but…”

“He should be fine. He’s just having a few knee troubles and Angela wants him off missions until it starts feeling better.” Fareeha explained, “Of course with him off missions it means other people have to fill in. Usually my mother is the one to offer her services.”

“Huh.” Jesse shifted a little uncomfortably, “Don’t know much about that myself, but it’s gotta get lonely with her bein gone and all.”

“It does and it is.” She sighed, frowning, “She’s just been gone a lot lately and it happens to be really bad timing.”

“Why’s that?”

Fareeha scrunched her face up and shook her head.

“I’d rather not explain it.”

Jesse chalked it up to ‘lady problems’ and didn’t touch on it after that. There was a beat of silence while he figured out what to say. He couldn’t really relate to her problems, but that didn’t mean he wanted to say the wrong thing. Just because he didn’t get her personal feelings about being separated from her mom for so long didn’t mean he couldn’t understand her loneliness so he tried to focus on that.

“Well...even if you don’t explain it, you still got me and the others here while you’re mom’s out savin the world and all.”

“I know...but you go back to Gabriel and Gabriel has to run Blackwatch. Jack has to deal with a lot and the others...just don’t have time for me.”

Jesse hummed in thought. Fareeha was turning sixteen in a few days and he could recall how he’d been in his teen years. Difficult was a word that came to mind, but Fareeha wasn’t difficult at all really. She was quieter than she used to be but she was going through a lot of changes. Maybe that was to be expected. Fareeha seemed to have a lot to say but never the right words to say exactly what she wanted, and it frustrated her. Jesse could sympathize with that. He was twenty one now and still struggling with those types of things.

“Well if you need me to I could always make time for you.” Jesse offered. “I know I aint your mom or Reinhardt but I like to think I’m pretty ok in comparison.”

“You’re more than just ‘ok,’ you’re like family to me.” Fareeha said quietly, taking Jesse off guard.

He smiled just a bit at her words.

“Well aint that convenient. I guess the feeling is mutual then.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “You know...if we’re like family then that means I get a free pass to annoy you whenever I want.”

“You already do that.”

“Yeah but now I don’t gotta be scared of taking it too far. I can do  _ whatever  _ I want cuz you can’t get rid of family so easily.” Jesse said, smirking.

“Is that a threat?” Fareeha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh definitely.”

There was a moment of silence before the two moved in unison, grabbing the couch pillows and launching them at each other. Jesse’s aim was just a bit better than Fareeha’s and he managed to hit her in the face with it, throwing her off her balance and tumbling to the floor. Jesse couldn’t help but laugh.

“Jesse!” 

Fareeha grabbed the pillow and moved to tackle Jesse. Once he was securely trapped on the couch, she shoved the pillow in his face and smirked. Jesse dramatically flailed beneath her, but they both knew he was in no real danger.

“You’re suffocating me, how am I supposed to be a super badass agent if I’m dead!”

“You’ll figure it out from beyond the grave.” Fareeha said, shrugging.

“Cruel. I’m hurt.” His voice was muffled from under the pillow.

She finally took the pillow away and sat back on the couch as if nothing had happened. Jesse sat up, looking completely disheveled.

“Do you admit defeat?” Fareeha asked.

“I sure do. Aint no way I was making it outta that alive.”

Fareeha smiled triumphantly.

“Good! I win! Now give me the other pillow, it's mine now.”

“Sure thing, pillow queen.” Jesse said, handing her the other pillow. “Whacha gonna do now your majesty?”

She looked to the clock for a moment then back to the tv, and then to Jesse again.

“We still have some time before my mom is due home if you want to watch the show with me?”

“Giant robot show?”

She sighed,

“Yes, the giant robot show.”

“Awesome! I’m in.”


End file.
